Logo TV
| picture format = 1080i HDTV | owner = Viacom Media Networks | slogan = Different by design | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = Nationwide | replaced names = VH1 MegaHits | sister names = BET CMT Comedy Central MTV MTV2 MTV Tres MTVU Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Nicktoons Paramount Network TeenNick TV Land VH1 | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = Channel 272 (SD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = | iptv serv 1 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 1 = Channel 187 (SD) Channel 687 (HD) | iptv serv 2 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 2 = Channel 183 (SD) Channel 1183 (HD) | online serv 1 = Sling TV | online chan 1 = Internet Protocol television }} Logo TV (often shortened to Logo, and stylized as Logo.) is an American pay television channel that is owned by Viacom Media Networks. Launched in 2005, it was originally aimed primarily at LGBT viewers, but in 2012 it shifted its focus towards general cultural and lifestyle programming. However, since the move of RuPaul's Drag Race to VH1 outside of occasional reruns, Logo has been increasingly airing classic TV shows and movies. As of January 2016, approximately 50 million households receive Logo. Background The channel launched June 30, 2005 as the first advertiser-supported commercial television channel in the United States geared towards the gay community. It was founded by former MTV executive Matt Farber. Its first president, Brian Graden, was named by Out Magazine as the 15th most powerful gay person in America in 2007. Logo replaced VH1 MegaHits when it was launched. used from 2005 to 2012]] The fact that the LGBT-themed channel was named "Logo" led some viewers to think the "l" and the "g" referenced "lesbian" and "gay", but according to company executives, the name does not represent anything, nor is it an acronym. The channel's website says: }} Logo struck carriage deals prior to its launch date with DirecTV, Charter Communications, Adelphia Communications Corporation, Cablevision, Time Warner Cable, and RCN Corporation. The broadcaster reached a deal with Comcast after the launch date. Logo has partnered with CBS News to provide news briefs and has developed a relationship with LPI Media, publisher of The Advocate, Out and Out Traveler magazines. MTV Networks and Time Warner Cable announced an agreement December 11, 2006, to expand its distribution of Logo to additional markets. Logo became available on Dish Network in May 2009 (in HD only) as part of an add-on package. Day-to-day operations were handled by Lisa Sherman, who was executive vice president and general manager until her resignation in October 2013. Programming Logo's programming was initially a blend of movies with gay themes, reality television, travel programming, dating/romance shows, documentaries, music videos, stand-up comedy, news, and syndicated programs with gay characters or gay interest/fanbases. According to its website, "We're kind of big on fierce stuff, and that can mean a lot of things. Fiercely original programming to us means that in a perfect world everyone would be this interesting." Some content originated from other Viacom properties including Comedy Central, MTV and VH1. In April 2011, Logo acquired the rights to air the British comedy series Absolutely Fabulous and co-produced the show's three revival specials during 2011 and 2012 with the BBC and BBC America. Logo aired the episodes in a heavily edited format, while BBC America aired the episodes in its entirety. Logo announced February 21, 2012, that it would shift its programming strategy. Citing research that indicated that LGBT people were becoming increasingly less likely to prioritize highlighting their sexual orientation or identity, the channel entered into partnerships to produce programs that focused less on LGBT-specific interests and more on general cultural and lifestyle subjects. This has prompted outrage from the channel's LGBT viewership, who responded by comparing the channel's new programming focus to that of the NBCUniversal-owned Bravo. In 2016, Logo became the first American television network to broadcast the Eurovision Song Contest live to the United States. They broadcast it again in 2017, and in 2018, the two semi finals are going to be broadcast as well as the final. On March 1, 2017, Viacom announced that future seasons of RuPaul's Drag Race will move to VH1 as part of the company's "flagship six" network strategy (though VH1 is not a highlight network of that strategy, it has much broader distribution); Logo will continue to air reruns of the series, however. As of 2017, Finding Prince Charming and the docuseries Fire Island are Logo's only remaining original programs. Multi-platform content Online Logo publishes a collection of websites, all of which it describes as being a part of LOGOonline, the umbrella name for these sites. In mid-2009, Logo moved its flagship site (LOGOonline.com) to the LOGOtv.com domain name. * TheBackLot.com - A site featuring news and commentary on bisexual and gay men in media and entertainment. (defunct) * Downelink.com — A social networking site primarily targeted to LGBT people. * NewNowNext.com — A blog on pop culture news and trends. Video on demand In September 2006, Logo launched a video on demand service featuring select programming content; it is available on cable providers Comcast, Cox Communications, Time Warner Cable and on Verizon FiOS. Logo programming has been available on the Roost service since its official launch. Podcasting Logo offered several audio and video podcasts through the podcast section of the iTunes Store. At launch, the offering included audio and video podcasts for CBS News on Logo, Jason Bellini's Here & Now, Talking to Manatees, She Said What? and Wisecrack. On July 28, 2007, Logo launched a new audio podcast titled Oh God I'm Gay, which addresses spiritual issues for LGBT people. As of January 2011, archives of some of Logo's podcasts remain on iTunes, but none have been updated since 2009. See also * List of United States cable and satellite television networks References External links * * Category:2005 establishments in New York (state) Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:Cable television in the United States Category:American television networks Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:LGBT-related television channels